Antibody-drug conjugates (ADCs) are antibodies that are covalently linked to biologically active small molecule drugs, thus combining the targeting specificity of antibodies with the mode-of-action and potency of small molecule drugs. The therapeutic utility of ADC(s) has been validated in cancer treatment and is a major ongoing focus of study. ADCETRIS® (brentuximab vedotin) and KADCYLA® (ado-trastuzumab emtansine) are ADCs approved for the treatment of certain cancer types, and at least forty ADCs are currently in clinical development.
Glucocorticoids (GCs) are small molecule steroids that bind to glucocorticoid receptors (GRs) and are utilized in anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressive therapies. However, due to the ubiquitous expression of glucocorticoid receptors in many cell types, glucocorticoid treatments are compromised by toxicities to most organ systems. Thus, there is need for both novel glucocorticoids as well as novel therapies that minimize the side effects arising from glucocorticoid administration, particularly those arising from activating glucocorticoid receptors in non-target cells. The instant disclosure provides solutions to the aforementioned needs as well as other unmet needs in the field to which the instant disclosure pertains. Included in the instant disclosure are antibody-drug conjugates comprising glucocorticoid payloads.